Lines
by Woodwardwolf
Summary: Kinda soulmate AU- LeviHan- Whenever you fall in love, a small black line appears on your wrist. If that love is returned, the line turns red. If the person you love hurts you, the mark turns into a scar. Levi's wrist remains blank until he meets a certain four-eyed scientist. Rated T for language and possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

Kinda soulmate AU- Levihan

Chapter 1

Levi had long disliked the concept of the lines. His mother had explained it to him when he was little, that every time you fell in love, a small black line, like a tally mark would appear on your wrist. If that love were returned, the line would turn red. If the person who you love hurts you, the line turns into a scar. To his sadness, Levi's mother revealed only scars.

He was thirty-two now, preoccupied with saving humanity, and his wrist remained blank. He saw many of his comrades bearing all numbers and colors of lines. It was true that he cared for those around him, but he had never formed a very special connection with anyone in particular. To some degree, Levi was glad that he hadn't fallen for anyone. His and everyone else's chances of survival were slim, and he figured he didn't need a romantic relationship to complicate things. Levi had seen many of his comrade's marks turn to scars over the years. Despite Levi's efforts to not think about it, he often found his mind wandering towards what it would be like.

As Levi put on his 3DMG and his Survey Corps jacket that morning, his mind returned to the lines. He tried to ignore the thoughts, as he had his first training session after being "convinced" by Erwin to join the Survey Corps. Even though he was adept at using the 3DMG, he knew he had to be focused.

After drinking a cup of black tea and straightening his bed to perfection, Levi made his way down to the field with Isabel and Furlan.

"This is such bullshit," Isabel mumbled while rubbing her eye. She had remained belligerent ever since their capture in the underground.

"It's better than stealing food and hiding from the military police, so act like you want to be here," Levi deadpanned even though he wasn't exactly thrilled to be there either.

Isabel only sighed in defeat and remained silent for the rest of the walk.

When they arrived at the training field, two people greeted them. The first introduced himself as Moblit Berner and to Levi's disgust, shook their hands. However, he did notice that Moblit had a couple black lines and one red on his wrist. _Good for him,_ Levi thought.

The second introduced herself as Hange Zoe.

"Wow! We haven't had many experienced 3DMG users join the Survey Corps in a long time. I can't wait to see what you guys can do!" She exclaimed while she shook Levi's hand vigorously. Hange greeted both Isabel and Furlan with the same enthusiasm. She had the sleeves of her jacket pulled down all the way, concealing any lines that resided on her wrist. He had only spent about twenty seconds with the woman and Levi was already thoroughly annoyed.

Soon after their instructions were given, the trio was set loose on the training grounds. Levi found slicing the wooden titans' napes extremely easy while Isabel and Furlan had some trouble getting used to it. Nonetheless, they managed to impress both Moblit and Hange.

"Erwin told us you guys were good, but I didn't expect you to be that good," Moblit complemented them after they landed.

"Gee, thanks" Isabel answered sarcastically.

As the three made their way back from the training grounds, Hange caught up with them and began talking to Levi, who only scowled.

"Levi, the way you hold your blades while fighting is quite interesting. Humanity's survival is dependent on individual skill, so I think you will fit in quite nicely," she said, eyes wide.  
Levi only grunted in response. _Hopefully she'll get the message,_ he thought.

Only, she didn't. Hange continued filling him in about the Survey Corps, which quickly devolved into her telling him about her experiences with the titans. Levi just stared straight ahead, trying to ignore her. _Is this woman for real?_ He asked himself. She was seriously getting on his nerves.

"Anyway, we began to test their response to pa-" Hange began to say when she tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face. Levi only watched as some mud flew onto his crisp, white pants.

"What. The. Hell." Levi muttered through clenched teeth.

"Whoops! Sorry, I kinda get lost in thought and forget what my feet are doing" She said as she hopped back up and fixed her glasses.

Levi began to frantically wipe off his pants, only to realize that he would need soap and water to get it off later.

"Watch where you're going, damn four-eyes," He grumbled, obviously pissed off.

Hange only laughed at the nickname and said, "Won't happen again clean-freak,"

At that moment, Levi could tell being in the Survey Corps might be more annoying than he originally thought.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Levi sat in Erwin Smith's office, muscles sore from the day spent on the training field. _Why am I here?_ He wondered to himself. Hange led Isabel and Furlan into the dining hall for dinner while Moblit took him to see the commander. He didn't mind much though. At least he didn't have to spend another minute with that woman.

Just then, Erwin walked in and sat down at his chair in front of him. Levi noticed the lines on the commander's wrist. More than a few black lines and a couple scars resided there. _Am I the only one without them?_ He wondered.

"How has your first day here been?" Erwin asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Tch, it was alright," grumbled Levi, looking at his mud-stained pants.

"Hange told me how talented you are at using the 3DMG, and I would like to make you an offer," said the commander.

"What kind of offer?" Levi questioned.

"We would like you to lead a small squad including Isabel, Furlan, and a couple others. Of course, you would still receive orders from above and be accompanied by other, larger squads on important missions. We have to be sure we can trust you," he explained.

"Why me?" Levi asked.

"We believe your ability to read a situation quickly, coupled with your fighting skills would make a great addition to the Scout Regiment's leadership team," Erwin answered confidently.

Levi remained silent. _Why would he want me, former underground thug, to take up a leadership position?_ he thought internally. Levi respected the commander, but wasn't entirely sure of his ability to lead a squad. He cringed at the thought of being responsible for others in life and death situations. On the other hand, leading a squad would be the best attempt at protecting his friends.

"Okay," he mumbled after a long time.

"Good. We'll introduce you to the rest of the Scout Regiment tomorrow. I will also have some paperwork for you to fill out. The next expedition will begin in a month, so in the meantime, you and the other squad leaders will train and make preparations," Erwin said with a smile.

Levi nodded silently and took in the information, groaning internally at the thought of introducing himself.

"We're glad to have you on board, Levi" Erwin stated firmly

"Glad to be here, commander," he answered, feigning gratitude.

After saluting the commander, Levi left the office and headed down to the common room where his friends were waiting.

As he walked, he scowled at the dusty hallways and chipped paint on the windowsills. Though disgusted, Levi drew some comfort knowing he had some cleaning to do.

Upon reaching the common room, he saw Isabel, Furlan, and of course, Hange Zoe sitting at one of the tables.

"Oi, Levi!" Isabel half shouted as she waved to him. "Over here!"

"Tch, I'm coming" Levi grumbled, making his way over to them.

"Hange told us that the commander offered you the position of squad leader!" Furlan said excitedly, "did you accept?"

They all leaned in, wanting to hear his answer. Hange nearly fell off her seat.

"Yeah, now quit crowding me," He said.

"Yes! I told you guys!" Hange yelled and clapped him on the back, causing him to flinch. "Alright Squad Leader Levi, what do you want to drink?" Hange questioned, gesturing to a wide variety of alcohol that sat nearby.

"Tea" He answered tiredly.

"Aw, c'mon Levi!" Hange whined, "drink with us!"

"Yeah Levi!" Isabel chimed in.

"No"

"Fine, then you can sit and watch us have a great time," Hange said, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and pouring herself a shot. For a split second, the sleeve of her jacket creeped up her arm, revealing her wrist.

There, lied more marks than Levi had ever seen. She had mostly scars with a few black marks here and there. He just couldn't help but stare. _How could one person have so many lines?_ Levi wondered. Clearly self-conscious, Hange jerked her sleeve down, concealing her wrist once more. She looked up at Levi, her eyes locking with his. Isabel and Furlan merely exchanged glances. Uncomfortable, Levi stood up and walked over to the counter where he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Um, Hange, why don't you tell us more about your research?" Furlan asked her, trying to break the silence.

"Of course!" she exclaimed before going into detail about her experiments.

Levi didn't feel like sticking around and listening to her ramblings, so he made for the door.

"Where are ya going clean-freak?" Hange inquired teasingly.

"To my room, shitty-glasses" He shot back, shutting the door behind him.

Levi made his way up to his room, dreading another sleepless night. He was determined to get at least three hours though. After a short visit from Isabel and Furlan, he decided to try. Levi knew introducing himself to the Survey Corp the next day would be exhausting, not to mention dealing with a certain scientist who was in desperate need of a bath.

As Levi chased sleep that night, his thoughts drifted to one Hange Zoe. He compared his blank wrist to hers and wondered what it would be like to look down and see just a single black line residing there. However, he was content with no lines at all when he thought about the neatly placed scars that marred Hange's wrist.

He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Still, he thought about how nice it would be to wake up next to someone, or to look into their eyes. He was suddenly reminded of Hange's golden brown eyes, locked onto his earlier that evening. He pushed the thought away quickly and concentrated on falling asleep. Eventually, he succeeded.


End file.
